Yin
BLACK (4 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 = YinPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 20 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |norm_mood = 9 - 15 |good_mood = 16 - 20 |qliphoth_counter = 2}} "Now, you become the sky, and I become the land.." - Yin's Entry Yin (O-05-102) is an Abnormality, taking the appearance of a black half of a pendant, holding a rope on its bottom and having a white dot on its spherical part. Its counterpart is Yang, the light half of the complete pendant. Ability Its special ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Its counter can decrease by 1 with the following methods: * When getting a Bad result. * When Yang is worn for 30 seconds or more. Upon choosing Yin, Yang will become the only option for the next Tool to add to the facility. When its Qliphoth Counter is depleted, Yin will breach, taking the appearance of a dark brown fish-like creature, with a single orange eye at the front, along with a rope around its body. It possesses 800 HP and average Movement Speed. When employees or other entities are nearby, it will absorb melee attacks and let out a dark wave that deals Black Damage to the targets around itself. The damage is proportional to the amount of melee damage it absorbs. This effect can go through walls. If an employee or group of employees are trying to attack the Abnormality, Yin will stop on its spot to prepare a marked zone, shooting a harmless brown laser from its eye to the floor in front itself to the end of the room. After some moments, the marked zone will erupt in a brown impact effect, that will deal great Black Damage to all the entities in the marked zone. If Yang is in the facility when Yin breaches, it will breach as well, with Yin trying to search for it. Yin will turn into its pendant form for a while after its HP is depleted, unable to be attacked, and will transform back into its fish form, back with full HP. It will continue to 'revive' until Yang is suppressed too. Upon meeting with Yang, touching each other, they will unite and form the Yin Yang symbol. Soon after, a gigantic 'eastern dragon'-like creature will appear from the top of the facility, moving across it at high speed, towards the location of the symbol. It will reverse the percentage of all the entities' HP (and SP as well if the entity is an employee) on its way, in form of Black Damage, and will reverse Qliphoth Counters of all the Abnormalities in its way too. Soon after, both Abnormalities will return to their containment units. If an employee is wearing Yang and enters the containment unit of Yin, this effect will occur immediately and will also kill the wearer. It is important to note that the combined ability of Yin and Yang will not work on the following Abnormalities once breached: * WhiteNight * Apocalypse Bird * Dream of a Black Swan * The Red Mist * An Arbiter The Apostles or Eggs in the range of their respective abnormality will most likely not be affected as well, as the Abnormality will protect them from the attack. Outside of that range, they are vulnerable to the attack. Origin The origin of Yin started with their story, along with its counterpart, Yang, speaking of how their effects only work because they were made to be like that, that their creator made them together and that both entities question their existence without having their other half. Sometimes called 'The Pendant of the Devil' by employees, the two fragments were intended to be together. They were initially together in their past and the story tells of how the 2 carps or fragments meet, finally uniting. How the pendant fragments arrived in the facility are unknown. Details Yin responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight; Instinct and Repression; and Attachment. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Yin's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 9-15 will cause it to feel Normal, and 16-20 will cause it to be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 2. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (20), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3 (Cost: 10 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was bad, Qliphoth Counter decreased." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "Qliphoth Counter decreased when an employee wore O-07-103 for 30 seconds or more." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "If Yin escapes, do not allow it to contact O-07-103 at all cost." Escape Information '(Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information on if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (2). This includes its defenses when breaching: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Immuned (0.0) - Pale: Normal (1.0) Observation Level '''Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 'Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Discord'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Discord'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Discord |Damage = Black 8-13 |AttackSpeed = Fast |Range = Medium |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "A falchion shadowed by the world. Every life is trapped in the cycle of birth and death. The power of birth, and the power of death. There is no good or evil about those powers. They are just the way it was meant to be." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Discord |RED = 1.2 Weak |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 0.6 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Temperance Level 3 |Description = "A coat shadowed by discord.This shadow protects the wearer from various harms. However, all the damage that is blocked by it could be inflicted on someone else. Everything must be balanced." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP -10, SP -10, Movement Speed +20, Attack Speed +20 Heals as much the damage taken by a 8% chance |Chance = 3 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "The black pendant is darkest color of all, blackest of all the darkness in the world. Employees should not touch, or possess the pendant. Merely looking at it makes one’s heart dark. It seems that it was originally a circle. However, it is separated from the other half." * "Many employees called it "The Pendant of Devil." They said just looking at it makes you endlessly depressed. Employees didn’t like being in the same place as it. It was the polar opposite of its other half. They complained, “I wish there was just the white pendant. Its surroundings erode; those who come near it suffer. It wasn’t what it wanted to do, it was happening merely because of the energy it exudes. It wondered, "Why do I exist?" "If my very existence itself makes people suffer and depressed, perhaps I should have not been born at all, like they say." "Maybe my creator only intended to make the white pendant, and I am nothing but an unintentional result." Then, how can the being that is denied, be erased from this world?" * "One day, I heard someone calling me. "It is time. It’s time for us to reunite." I was leaving the place that I once thought that I will never leave. I found myself swimming away from it." * "Everything that I pass becomes ruins. Destruction was nothing but an instinct. I could not stop it, nor hide it. I could see a white pendant, no, the part of myself that I haven’t seen for a long time, swimming towards me. For the first time ever, I felt meaning in my existence. * "'We used to be one. I am, so you are. You are, so I am. We were originally together; it was a fruitless thing to divide us. Now, you become the sky, and I become the land.'" * "The face of an employee who had a cheerful eyes, distorted with sadness. The employee who just cried all along, finally stopped. The employee, who broke his leg, stood on his own legs. The employee who was heading to the lounge bled to death. As the end circles back to the beginning, those who had hope are met with despair, those who had despair are met with hope. At the end of the beginning, the dragon that has become a great avatar, flew through the sky." Flavour Text * "Please contain these two pendants in separate rooms." * "Yin brings chaos to the world, and erases that chaos at the same time." * "The world collapses when the black fish and the white fish meet." Trivia * Yin is based from one of the halves of the 'Yin and Yang' from the Chinese philosophy, of how seemingly opposite or contrary forces may actually be complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they may give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. * Yin and Yang are part of the Abnormality ideas made by the Chinese Translation Team of the game, as well the second Abnormalities to have counterparts, the first ones being Little Red and Big Bad Wolf. Gallery YinContainment.png|Yin's Containment YinBreaching.png|Breaching YinWave.png|Wave Attack YinMarking.png|Yin marking with its eye YinMarkedZone.png|The zone marked by Yin YinImpact.png|Impact of the attack Yin Idol.PNG|Yin in its pendant form, waiting for Yang to touch it or for Yang to be suppressed. YinDefeated.png|Defeated YinYangUnited.png|Abnormalities United YinYangDragon.png|Yin Yang Dragon YinDetailsUnlocked.png|Yin Details unlocked Category:Abnormalities Category:Original Category:Machine/Artifact Category:WAW